Arrangements dérangeants
by lisou52
Summary: pas de résumé pour l'instant.Annonce importante!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis CARA 53 certains me connaissent pour les messages que j'ai posté. Sachez que je vais continuer la fic de LISOU 52 mais en réalité ce ne sera pour moi qu'une traduction car Julia l'a déjà écrite en italien. J'ai décidé avec l'accord de Julia d'écrire ma propre histoire en parallèle.

Voici donc le prologue.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse je m'appelle Elise, j'ai 22 ans. Je suis en 1ère année d'IUFM por devenir prof d'italien.

Merci d'avance pour lire ma fic.

Cara 53

Prologue

12 novembre 1997

Poudlard, Bureau du directeur :

3 personnes étaient présentes : le directeur et 2 jeunes filles.

AD : Vous désirez me voir miss Granger et miss Lovegood.

HG&LL : Oui professeur.

AD : A quel sujet ?

HG : Professeur l'une de nous 2 est en enceinte.

AD : Je vous demande pardon.

HG : Vous avez très bien entendu monsieur le directeur.

AD : Et pourquoi la personne qui est enceinte n'est elle pas venue m'en parler seule ?

HG : Parce que le père du bébé est mort et que si le lord noir apprend que sa compagne attend un enfant. Il voudra les tuer tous les deux.

LL : Donc pour nous protéger nous avons décidé de ne pas dévoiler la véritable identité de la mère mise à part à vous.

HG : Il nous faut votre parole de garder le secret.

AD : Vous l'avez…

Quelques heures plus tard, salle sur demande.

Hermione, Harry et Ron sont tous les 3 ensemble. La jeune fille ne sait pas comment leur dire la vérité.

HG : Les gars je vais quitter le collège.

HP&RW : Mais pour quelle raison ? Où vas-tu aller ? Tu es la meilleure de notre école. Pourquoi arrêtes tu tes études au milieu de ta dernière année ?

HG : J'ai besoin de m'éloigner après ce qui s'est passé pour Halloween. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je n'en ai pas le courage.

HP : Je sais la mort de Seamus t'a bouleversé, je comprends mais tes études tu y as pensé.

HG : Oui et le directeur et moi en avons parlé je vais être transférée à Beaux Bâtons.

RW : Mais que vas-tu y faire tu n'y as aucun ami et tu ne parles pas le français.

HG : Premièrement je n'y vais pas seule Luna m'accompagne elle aussi a besoin de s'éloigner. Deuxièmement, tu sauras qu'il existe des sorts de traduction bien que je n'en ai pas besoin puisque j'ai commencé à parler cette langue dès l'âge de 4 ans.

HP : Ecoute Hermione si c'est ta décision alors on ne s'y opposera pas et on te soutiendra jusqu'au bout.

RW : Soit prudente surtout et écris nous tous les jours.

HG : Je vous le promets les gars et faites attention je ne serais plus la pour vous sauver la mise.

RW&HP : Eh !

HG : Je vous adore tachez de rester en vie.

RW&HP : Promis reviens vite.

HG : Je vous le jure.

1er mai 1998

Infirmerie, Académie de Beaux Bâtons

10h35

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à travers les couloirs. Madame Maxime venait de la prévenir que son amie était sur le point d'accoucher. Le bébé arrivait avec 2 semaines d'avance et elle était très inquiète.

Elle trouva la porte close mais on entendait clairement les cris d'une femme à l'intérieur aussi s'installa nerveusement sur un banc.

16h45

Elle avait passé tout le reste de la journée refusant d'aller au réfectoire. On lui avait apporter à déjeuner mais elle y avait à peine touché.

Soudain un cri de nourrisson retentit. Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la guérisseuse portant un paquet de couvertures jaunes

JF1 : Comment vont-ils ?

G : Le bébé se porte à merveille c'est une petite fille. Prenez la.

JF : C'est une petite merveille. Comment va mon ami ?

G : Je suis navrée mademoiselle il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle, elle se laisse mourir.

JF1 : Oh non je peux la voir.

G : Bien sûr entrez.

Elle entra et vit son amie étendue sur un lit plus pâle que les draps.

JF1 : Il faut que tu te battes pour ta fille.

JF2 : Non je n'en ai plus la force. Je n'ai qu'une idée la rejoindre.

JF1 : Tu ne peux pas dire cela qui va s'occuper d'elle.

JF2 : Sa marraine.

JF1 : Qui est ce ?  
JF2 : En jurant de nous protéger elle et moi tu es devenue sa marraine. Tous les papiers ont été déjà fait en conséquence. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demanderais. Dit elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

JF1 : Tout ce que tu voudras. Dit elle en pleurant.

JF2 : Appelle la Lisa.

JF1 : Je te le promets et je te promets aussi de lui parler de son père et de sa mère.

JF2 : Merci. Dit elle avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

30 juin 1998

Londres

Nous voici chez nous Lisa…

A suivre

: à vous de découvrir le nom de la jeune femme qui est morte. Vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre.

Sachez que tous les 2 chapitres environs je laisserais une énigme à résoudre lorsque vous enverrez vos messages .


	2. Chapitre1 : Retour attendu

Voici le 1er chapitre de l'histoire que j'ai écrite moi-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Oh je ferais un R&R au prochain chapitre pour Amour quand tu nous tiens.

Chapitre 1 :

Retour attendu

30 juin 1998

Elle se tenait devant la grille de Poudlard, Lisa sagement endormie dans son couffin. Elle avait tout d'abord rendu visite à ses parents pour leur présenter Lisa. Puis, elle avait transplané jusqu'à son ancienne école.

Lisa était une enfant très calme qui faisait ses nuits complètes (c'est une exception). Elle possédait déjà une chevelure de jais bien fournie ainsi que de grands yeux chocolat.

A peine était elle là depuis cinq minutes que Hagrid vint à sa rencontre.

RH : Hermione je suis heureux de te revoir.

HG : Moi aussi. Tout m'a beaucoup manqué.

RH : Veux tu que je prenne ton sac.

HG : Hagrid ce n'est pas un sac. Regardez.

RH : Oh par merlin c'est un b…

HG : Oui c'est un bébé. Elle s'appelle Lisa et c'est ma fille.

RH : Elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble.

HG : Non c'est le portrait de son père.

RH : Je suis désolé.

HG : Ce n'est pas grave.

RH : Je vais te conduire au près du directeur.

Ils cheminèrent à travers les couloirs en direction du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci l'attendait. Après que le garde chasse les ait lassés, Hermione installa le couffin sur une chaise et salua le directeur.

HG : Bonjour Albus.

AD : Bonjour Hermione. Ravi de vous voir en bonne santé. Comment Lisa ?

HG : Comme vous le voyez, elle dort pour l'instant.

AD : Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton absence.

HG : Oui.

AD : Comme tu dois le savoir le Seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu mais pas de la façon dont on pensait.

HG : C'est-à-dire.

AD : Bien, d'après ce que je sais Harry ne pouvant se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un même si cette personne était le mal personnifié a fait de nombreuses recherches avec Ron. Je crois que vous les avez également aidé par l'envoi des résultats de vos propres recherches.

HG : C'est exact.

AD : Ils ont donc fini par trouver un moyen de le bannir de ce monde. Au cours de l'ultime bataille qui a eu lieu il y a 3 semaines, ils y sont enfin parvenus.

HG : Qu'elles sont nos pertes.

AD : Arthur et Charlie Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Maugrey, Ludo, et bien d'autres…

HG : Tant de morts pour arrêter un seul homme.

AD : Je sais.

HG : Et mes amis comment vont-ils ?

AD : Ron n'a eu que des blessures superficielles. Quant à Harry, il a passé une semaine dans le coma et s'est réveillé par un baiser de la jeune Weasley.

HG : J'en suis heureuse.

AD : Ils sont tous installés dans la maison des Potter.

HG : Mais je pensais qu'elle avait été détruite.

AD : Sirius l'a faite reconstruire pour Harry.

HG : Mais comment ?

AD : Peu avant sa disparition, Sirius a parlé avec moi. Je crois qu'il sentait ce qui allait lui arriver. Alors il m'a demandé de retirer de son compte la somme nécessaire à sa rénovation me demandant expressément de ne lui en parler qu'à sa majorité.

HG : C'est magnifique prof…

Elle se tut voyant ce qui se passait à côté d'elle. En effet, Lisa qui avait perdu sa sucette la faisait léviter et elle atterrit dans sa bouche. Voyant qu'Hermione la regardait la petite lui fit le sourire le plus innocent qui soit.

AD : Pas de doute c'est une sorcière. D'ailleurs elle est déjà inscrite dans les registres de l'école.

HG : Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

AD : L'atmosphère magique de l'école exacerbe les dons.

HG : Je l'avais oublié. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée.

AD : Bonne journée à vous aussi. J'allais oublier pour le projet que tu veux mettre en place. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui voudrait investir.

HG : C'est vrai.

AD : Oui il souhaite te rencontrer.

HG : Quand et où ?

AD : Jeudi à 12h aux Trois balais.

HG : Dites lui que j'y serais.

AD : Au revoir.

HG : Au revoir professeur.

Elle alla ensuite voir ses anciens professeurs.

Quand elle eut fini, il était déjà 13 heures, elle transforma le couffin en porte bébé et y mit Lisa. Elle choisit donc de déjeuner à Pré au Lard. Dans la rue, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle heurta un passant.

HG : Désolée.

DM : Bravo Granger.

HG : Malefoy c'est toi.

DM: ET oui. A qui est ce bébé?

HG : Je te présente ma fille Lisa.

Et elle le planta au milieu de la rue sans un mot de plus.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit chez Harry.

Godric Hollow

14h30

Elle frappa à la porte du manoir. Celui-ci était immense mais très lumineux. Elle avait remis Lisa dans son couffin. Ce fut une furie rousse qui lui sauta dans les bras. Heureusement qu'elle avait posé le couffin par terre. Sinon elle aurait pu le faire tomber.

GW : Hermione !

HG : Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi mais tu m'étouffes.

GW : Entre ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

Elle prit le couffin et entra.

HG : Il faut que le te dise quelque chose.

GW : Vas y.

HG : Regarde le couffin.

GW : Par merlin !

HG : Ne la réveille pas elle vient juste de s'endormir.

GW : C'est à cause de lui que tu es allée en France ?

HG : Tout d'abord lui est un elle. Elle se nomme Lisa. Et oui c'est pour elle que je suis partie.

GW : Quel âge a-t-elle ?

HG : Elle aura 2 mois demain.

GW : Un vrai petit amour.

Elles discutèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que le bébé ne se réveille et demande son biberon. Hermione le lui donnait quand un bruit de transplannge se fit entendre. Ginny alla voir et son amie entendit.

GW : Les gars j'ai 2 surprises pour vous.

HP : Que tu m'aimes n'est pas une surprise en soi tu le sais.

GW : Mais non idiot.

Elle les fit entrer dans le salon.

Ron et Harry en restèrent bouche bée.

HP&RW : Hermione !

HG : Salut les gars.

RW_en désignant Lisa : _Qu'est ce que ce bébé fait dans tes bras ?

HG : Les gars je vous présente ma fille Lisa.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications diverses et variées Hermione tendit le bébé à Harry qui peu à après le passa à Ron.

HP : Elle est magnifique.

GW : On en fera une pareille.

HP : Bien sûr.

Hermione leur parla ensuite de la mort de Luna et du projet qu'elle avait. Les 3 autres furent enthousiasmés par l'idée. Harry l'invita à vivre chez lui le temps que tout se concrétise. Elle accepte.

Le jour du rendez vous arriva très vite. Harry accepta de garder la petite.

A 11h55, elle entra aux Trois Balais et demanda la table qui lui était réservé. Quand elle fut devant celle-ci, elle dit :

HG : Toi !

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2: Drôle de proposition

Merci à : Arwenajane, Gin'Lupin, Valyeste, Ginny Potter 02 et Rosalie Johnson.

M'étant aperçu que je n'avais pas été très clair dans cette histoire d'après vos messages, voici un petit résumé :

. Lisa est la fille de Luna et d'un homme dont vous connaîtrez l'identité plus tard.

. Hermione est la marraine de Lisa et se fait passer pour sa mère pour la protéger.

. Lisa doit être protégée à cause de l'identité de son père.

. Seul Dumbledore et Hermione connaissent l'identité du père de Lisa.

. Voldemort a disparu définitivement.

. Hermione a un projet pour lequel elle a besoin de fonds.

Chapitre 2 :

Drôle de proposition

Hermione arriva à la table et dit :

HG : Toi.

DM : Et oui c'est moi Drake. Assieds toi Granger.

HG : Je refuse de traiter avec toi.

DM : Mais tu as besoin d'argent pour ce projet.

HG : Je peux toujours en trouver ailleurs.

DM : Non car je sais que tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour le mener à bien.

HG : Je m'endetterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours s'il le faut mais je réussirais.

DM : Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et laisse moi t'exposer mon idée.

HG : Très bien mais je me réserve le droit de quitter la table à n'importe quel moment.

DM : Accordé.

Elle s'installa.

DM : Tu n'as pas amené ta fille.

HG : Non elle est restée avec Harry.

DM : Tu l'as confié à Potter.

HG : Oui c'est mon meilleur ami. Et il adore Lisa.

DM : C'est à cause d'elle que tu es partie en France.

HG : C'est une des raisons en effet.

Serveuse : Avez-vous choisi ?

DM : Oui à toi l'honneur.

HG : Pour moi ce sera la salle du chef. Une entre côte sauce whisky pur feu.

Serveuse : Quelle cuisson ?

HG : A point. Et en dessert une crème brûlée.

Serveuse : Et pour vous monsieur ?

DM : Une assiette de foie gras sur son lit de pain d'épice. Une entrecôte sauce whisky pur feu, cuisson bleue. Et en dessert une part de votre tarte du jour.

Serveuse : Notre tarte du jour est aux citrons meringuée cela vous convient il ?

DM : Ce sera parfait.

La serveuse s'en alla discrètement en prenant leur menu.

DM : Revenons en à nos moutons.

HG : Je suis d'accord.

DM : Je voudrais d'abord que tu m'expliques exactement ton projet.

HG : Tu n'as pas lu le dossier que j'ai donné au directeur.

DM : Si bien sur mais j'aimerais t'entendre l'exposer par toi-même.

HG : Bien. Cela fait 2 ans que je travaille sur ce projet. L'idée m'est venue en voyant l'état dans lequel Harry arrivait quand il revenait de chez son oncle et sa tante. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants se sont retrouvés orphelins suite à cette guerre. Qu'ils soient nés de parents sorciers ou non.

DM : D'où l'idée de créer un orphelinat pour enfant sorcier.

HG : On y accueillerait des jeunes sorciers de tous horizons. De la naissance à leurs18 ans puis pour ceux qui souhaiteraient rester plus longtemps. Nous trouverons des solutions.

DM : Ton idée est bonne.

HG : Tu es d'accord avec moi.

DM : Oui car si Voldemort avait vécu dans ce genre d'endroit il ne serait pas devenu un mage noir.

HG : Ils vivraient dans cet orphelinat en découvrant deux cultures celles des sorciers et des non sorciers ce qui leur apprendra la tolérance.

DM : Chose que mon père ne m'a jamais apprise.

HG : Tu veux vraiment participer à ce projet.

DM : Oui mais…

HG : J'aurais du m'en douter. Que veux tu ?

DM : Tout d'abord diriger l'orphelinat avec toi.

HG : C'est tout à fait faisable.

DM : L'autre n'est pas une obligation mais tu me tirerais d'embarras si tu acceptais.

HG : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
DM : Je voudrais que tu m'épouses.

HG : Pardon.

DM : Tu as très bien compris.

HG : Tu es devenu fou.

DM : Non mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec le ministère.

HG : De quel ordre ?

DM : On pense que je faisais parti des fidèles du lord noir.

HG : Et c'est vrai.

DM : Vérifie par toi-même.

Il releva la manche de son bras droit (ou gauche je ne sais sur quel bras se situe la marque). Son bras était intact.

HG : C'est vrai mais pourquoi le ministère te croit coupable.

DM : Parce qu'ils veulent récupérer l'héritage de mon père.

HG : Mais pourquoi vouloir m'épouser ?

DM : Parce que tu n'es pas de sang pur ce qui prouvera que je n'ai rien contre les enfants nés de parents sans pouvoir magiques.

HG : Ce sera un mariage définitif.

DM : Non il sera d'une durée d'un an. Et ce sera un mariage blanc évidemment.

HG : Ecoute j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

DM : Une semaine te convient.

HG : Parfait.

DM : Alors on se retrouve ici dans une semaine à la même heure.

HG : D'accord.

DM : Et sache que quelque soit ta réponse, je te fournirais quand même les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture de l'orphelinat ainsi que le manoir.

HG : Le manoir ?

DM : Oui il se trouve à une heure de Londres en pleine campagne. Il y a au moins 150 pièces.

HG : Tu veux parler du Manoir aux Pignons Verts. Il t'appartient.

DM : Oui c'est l'une de mes propriétés. Bien sur il faudra la nettoyer personne n'y a habité depuis des lustres…

Et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant près de 2 heures. Drake lui offrit une bague expliquant que si elle acceptait elle devrait la porter.

Manoir Potter

C'est une Hermione bien perplexe qui rentra au manoir cet après midi là. Elle trouvera Harry installé au salon révisant ses leçons de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

HG : Salut Harry.

HP _sursautant _: Hermione tu m'as fait peur.

HG : TUT ! TUT ! Un futur aurore qui se fait surprendre.

HP : J'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai rien entendu.

HG : Lisa a été sage.

HP : Un véritable petit ange. Elle a mangé, il y a une heure. Et elle s'est endormie presque tout de suite après. Et toi ton rendez vous ?

Hermione lui expliqua tout, Harry ne parut pas surpris par l'attitude de Drake ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

HP : Il a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ pour la France. Il s'est même en quelque sorte rapproché de nous bien qu'il n'ait jamais participé à la guerre.

Les jours suivants Hermione continua à réfléchir, Ronald et Ginevra avaient confirmé les dires de Harry. Ronald gardant cependant une réserve comme d'habitude envers Drake.

Trois jours après son entretien avec celui-ci Hermione était dans la chambre de Lisa prête à la mettre au lit pour la nuit. Elle berçait doucement la petite fille dans un fauteuil à bascule.

HG : Mon petit trésor, j'ai pris une décision, tu es la première à qui j'en parle. J'ai décidé d'épouser Drake. Je tiendrais la promesse faite à ta mère de te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te le jure. Et peut être plus tard expliquerais je à Drake toute la vérité. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a que toi, le directeur et moi qui savons et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je t'aime mon ange

Elle posa Lisa sans son lit, éteignit la lumière et laissa la porte de la chambre entre ouverte. Elle sortit la bague de la boîte et la mit à son doigt, puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir baigné et donné à manger à Lisa elle descendit avec le bébé et l'installa dans un petit parc aménagé pour elle.

Harry et Ginevra étaient déjà levés et finissaient leur petit déjeuner.

HP&GW : Bonjour Hermione.

HG : Salut vous deux. Ronald n'est pas encore levé.

HP : Dis plutôt qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit ici.

HG : Ton frère se dévergonde avec qui ?

GW : C'est la question à 10000 galions.

HP : Personne ne sait.

HG : Un mystère à éclaircir.

GW : Alors tu acceptes ?

HG : Quoi ?

GW : La demande en mariage de Drake.

HG : Oui.

Puis apercevant la gazette du sorcier, elle s'en empara et commença à la lire.

Soudain, elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, laissa tomber le journal :

HG : Ministère… Drake… Problème… Occupez Lisa.

C'est tout ce que les 2 autres comprirent du discours d'Hermione qui était déjà parti par cheminée.

Ils virent ce qui avait précipité de leur ami. En effet, le journal titrait :

_DRAKE MALEFOY ARRETE POUR AGRESSION SUR LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE !_

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 3: Mariage

Tout d'abord merci à Flo, Ginny Potter 02, Rosalie Johnson, Xavéria et LunDer.

Comme promis voilà la suite.

Chapitre 3 :

Mariage

A peine, était elle apparue dans la cheminée du ministère qu'Hermione se précipita à l'accueil. Une petite sorcière au visage ingrat et à la mine plus que renfrognée se trouvait à ce poste :

DA : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

HG : Je souhaiterais savoir où se trouve Drake Malefoy ?

DA : Ca vous regarde pas ordre du ministre. Il a été mis au secret.

HG : Très bien. Dans ce cas je trouverais moi-même. Même si je dois voir le ministre en personne.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut en disant « Bureau du ministre de la magie. Avec de la poudre pour cheminée cela n'aurait eu aucun effet le bureau étant protégé par un mot de passe. Cependant, et cela peu de gens la savait, durant la guerre de la poudre révélatrice de cheminée avait été créée par les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix pour éviter les trahisons ainsi personne ne savait où se tenait réellement la réunion.

Fudge était installé à son bureau à siroter une tasse de thé, quand il vit Hermione dans la cheminée, il faillit avoir une attaque.

CF : Que faites vous ici ? Et qui êtes vous ?

HG : Vous ne me reconnaissez pas je suis Hermione Granger l'ami de Harry Potter.

CF : Oh si ça y est que désirez vous ?

HG : Tout d'abord que vous fassiez libérer Drake Malefoy.

CF : Impossible il m'a agressé.

HG : Etes vous sur de ce que vous dites ?

CF : Oui je suis sur. Cela s'est passé jeudi dernier à 13 heures.

HG : Alors vous êtes un menteur j'en étais sure.

CF : Comment osez vous ?

HG : Drake n'a pas pu vous agresser jeudi dernier à 13 heures parce qu'il était avec moi au Chaudron Baveur.

CF : Vous essayez de le couvrir.

HG : J'ai une trentaine de personne qui peuvent le prouver.

CF : Ecoutez nous pouvons nous arranger, combien désirez vous ?

HG : Je ne suis pas à vendre.

CF : Tout le monde à son prix.

HG : Jamais de plus Drake et moi sommes fiancés.

CF : Quoi mais vous êtes de la race de ceux qu'il déteste.

HG : Apparemment non. Bien maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses où se trouve Drake et je veux que vous signez un papier autorisant sa libération et que vous publiez un démenti sinon..

CF : Sinon quoi…

HG : Vous voyez la facilité avec laquelle j'ai pu entrer dans votre bureau. Et bien d'autres créatures beaucoup moins sympathique pourraient y parvenir.

CF : Très bien vous avez gagné. Tenez il se trouve à la brigade des aurores spécialisés dans les personnes dangereuses.

HG : Merci. Et bonne journée.

Elle repartit par cheminée. Elle tendit à l'aurore de garde le papier signé par le ministre, celui-ci la pria de l'attendre dans le couloir. Il se dirigea dans une cellule dans le fond du couloir.Il ouvrit la porte :

A : Vous êtes libre et innocenté.

DM : Pour une fois que la justice fait son travail correctement.

A : Votre fiancée vous attend dans le couloir.

DM : Ma… Très bien j'arrive.

A peine sorti il se retrouva avec Hermione dans les bras :

HG : Drake.

DM : Je suis là ma chérie.

HG : J'ai eu si peur.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Une fois sortis du ministère Hermione dit :

HG : Il était moins une.

DM : Comment as-tu su ?

HG : Par les journaux.

DM : Je te remercie.

HG : C'était tout naturel après tout nous sommes fiancés.

DM : Alors c'est vrai tu acceptes vraiment de devenir ma femme.

HG : Oui. J'avais déjà pris ma décision avant d'apprendre ton arrestation. Tu veux venir déjeuner au manoir ?

DM : Tu es sur que Potter sera d'accord.

HG : Ne t'en fais c'est même lui qui m'a incité à accepter ta demande en mariage.

DM : C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

HG : Et si tu transplanais au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Arrivé devant le manoir Drake faisait une tête de condamné à mort.

HG : Ne t'inquiète pas on a jamais mangé personne et Ronald n'est pas là.

DM : C'est facile à dire pour toi ce sont tes amis.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

GW : A Hermione c'est toi comment ça s'est passé ?

HG : Comme tu le vois je ne suis pas seule.

GW : Pardon bonjour Drake.

DM : Bonjour Ginny.

HG : Où est Harry ?

GW: Il prépare le biberon pour...

HP : AIE ! Mais ça brûle ce truc.

Tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur. Harry se tenait la main voulant vérifier que le biberon était chaud, il avait mis la main dans l'eau de la casserole qui chauffait le biberon.

GW : Je dois prendre note ne pas laisser Harry seul dans une cuisine.

HP _désignant un chauffe biberon_ : Mais c'est pas ma faute ma chérie, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé parce que je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette chose.

DM : Potter t'aurait pas oublié la moitié de ton cerveau pendant ton coma. Tu es un sorcier je te le rappelle.

HP : Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui.

HG : Il se trouve que je l'ai invité à déjeuner. Ce que Drake essayait de te dire c'est que les sorts de chaleur t'es sensé les connaître c'est dans nos cours de première année.

Lisa se mit à pleurer.

DM : Laissez je m'occupe d'elle.

Et il prit le biberon. Dix minutes plus tard Hermione le trouva Lisa dans les bras entrain de murmurer des mots tendres à la petite fille. Trop émue par ce moment elle préféra les laisser seuls.

Durant le déjeuner ils parlèrent du mariage :

HG : Il faut qu'on fixe une date.

DM : Et que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

GW : Que pensez vos de dans une semaine. A moins que vous ne désiriez une grande cérémonie.

DM : Q'en penses tu ?

HG : Je suis d'accord je veux une cérémonie simple.

DM : Alors va pour dans une semaine.

HG : Ginny veux tu être mon témoin.

GW : Ce sera un honneur.

DM : Et toi Potter tu veux être le mien.

HP : A condition qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

DM : D'accord Harry.

HP : Et ça vaut aussi pour Ronald.

DM : T'es dur en affaire mais j'accepte.

HG : Nous allons enfin avoir la paix.

La semaine se déroula très vite entre la préparation de la cérémonie, les tenues et le reste, personne ne vit la semaine passée.

Il avait été décidé que le mariage aurait lieu dans le jardin du manoir Potter. Tout le monde était installé.

Ginny arriva en premier vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu roi à fine bretelle. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon et quelques boucles folles.

Puis Hermione arriva au bras de son père. Elle avait choisi une robe sans manche de couleur or sur laquelle reposait une cape du même ton celle-ci était fermée par une broche en argent en forme de serpent. La cérémonie était dirigée par Dumbledore lui-même.

AD : Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni pour unir ses 2 êtres selon les rites immuables demuis Merlin. L'union de 2 sorciers n'est pas seulement la communion de 2 personnes mais aussi celles de leurs magies et de leurs âmes. C'est à vous.

HG : Moi Hermione Jane Rose devant ces témoins ici présents et ses ancêtres jure de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Drake répéta cette phrase. Et vint le moment des alliances.

HG : Par cette alliance j'unis mon cœur ma magie et mon âme à la tienne et jure de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Drake le répéta.

AD : Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Au cours de la soirée leurs amis leurs offrirent leur cadeau.

HM : Vous êtes fous il ne fallait pas.

GW : 2 semaines dans le ou les pays de votre choix. Une en tant que moldu l'autre en tant que sorcier.

DM : Ah non vous ne me ferez jamais monté dans une de ses boîtes de conserve volante.

A suivre.


	5. Chapitre 4: Vol

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message. Voici la suite.

Chapitre 4 :

L'avion

La fête de mariage battit son plein jusqu'à 2 heures du matin. Tout le monde était plus ou moins saoul quand ils partirent. Hermione eut la bonne idée de demander à un des elfes de Harry de nourrir Lisa quand elle se réveillerait.

Les 2 jeunes mariés allèrent dormir dans leur chambre désormais commune.

DM : Est-ce si terrible d'être devenue mon épouse Hermione ?

HM : Pas pour l'instant.

DM : Demain nous partons as-tu déjà choisi le lieu sans magie ?

HM : Oui pas trop loin et pas trop chaud pour Lisa et toi.

DM : Pour Lisa je comprends mais pour moi.

HG : Te vois tu passer 4 heures en avion.

DM : Avion c'est quoi ?

HM : La boîte de sardine volante.

DM : Même pas en rêve.

HM : J'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir en Norvège ce n'est qu'à une heure et demi de vol.

DM : Bonne idée.

HM : Et pour la 2ème semaine c'est la première fois que je visiterais un endroit sorcier.

DM : J'ai pensé à l'Italie.

HM : Excellente idée.

DM : Je possède un manoir situé aux pieds des Appenins. A proximité de Naples.

HM : Cela va être magnifique.

DM : Bonne nuit.

HM : Bonne nuit.

Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté du lit puis éteignirent les lampes.

Drake se réveilla le premier sentant quelque chose de chaud posé sur son torse. Ouvrant les yeux il découvrit la tête d'Hermione posée sur son torse, elle avait du rouler dans son sommeil. Ne voulant pas la réveiller il choisit de ne pas bouger de crainte de l'effrayer.

Quelques minutes plus tard il la sentit bouger contre son torse. Aussi choisit il de garder les yeux clos.

HM : Hum !

Hermione était bien au chaud et n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla de stupeur.

HM : Bon sang !

Ne souhaitant pas voir la réaction de son mari s'il se réveillait et la voyait affaler ainsi, elle se dégagea tout doucement. Se levant, elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 13 heures. Elle partit donc sous la douche. Une fois lavée, vêtue et habillée, elle sortit de la chambre non sans avoir replacée la couverture sur Drake ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effleurer son corps dénudé.

Elle partit ensuite voir sa fille dont Winky s'occupait.

HM : Bonjour.

W : Bonjour madame. Que peut faire Winky pour vous.

HM : Tu peux te retirer je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Au fait Lisa a-t-elle été sage ?

W : La jeune miss a été un vrai petit ange madame.

Puis, l'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

Prenant Lisa dans ses bras elle fut ravie de voir la petite lui faire un grand sourire.

HM : Alors ma chérie je ne t'ai pas trop manqué. Winky s'est bien occupée de toi. En tout cas je suis très fière de toi, tu n'as pas pleuré. Tu ressembles tellement à ton papa…

C'est tout ce qu'entendit Drake à travers la porte entre ouverte. Il choisit de descendre sans en entendre davantage.

HM : Mais tu as surtout le visage et les yeux de ta mère. Je crois que tu seras son portrait en grandissant. Allez viens allons déjeuner.

Arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle se dirigea d'abord vers le salon, où elle trouva Drake assis.

HM : Tu es déjà levé.

DM : Tu as du me précéder de quelques minutes.

HM : Sans doute tu as bien dormi.

DM : A merveille et toi.

HM _rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux _: Moi de même. Je vais aller à la cuisine nous préparer quelque chose.

DM : Tu veux que je m'occupe de Lisa.

HM : Merci ce serait très gentil de ta part.

DM : Allez viens dans mes bras la puce.

Il la prit dans les bras et la petite lui fit un grand sourire.

HM : Tiens lui bien la tête surtout.

DM : Ne t'en fais pas je sais faire la différence entre un sac de pomme de terre et un bébé.

HM : Ronald lui ne la fait pas. La dernière fois qu'il a pris Lisa elle lui a fait pipi dessus.

Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

DM : Au moins a-t-elle bon goût.

HM : Bon je file en cuisine.

Là bas elle trouva Ginevra déjà aux fourneaux.

GW : Déjà levée.

HM : Oui Drake et moi sommes déjà debout.

Elles préparèrent le repas ensemble.

Harry vint rejoindre les autres une demi heure plus tard.

Vers 14 heures30 Drake et Hermione étaient prêts à partir. Harry les emmena en voiture à l'aéroport d'Heathrow.

HP : Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.

DM : Prie plutôt pour que cette boîte de conserve qui vole ne s'écrase pas.

HP : Tu as peur mon cher Drake.

DM : N'importe quoi je n'ai simplement aucune confiance dans ses appareils.

HM : Au revoir Harry.

DM : Au revoir.

HP : Au revoir vous deux.

Lisa dans son porte bébé. Hermione et Drake allèrent au comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages. Drake se montra curieux de tout posant mille questions à Hermione.

Arrivés au comptoir Hermione sortit les billets de son sac et parla à l'agent d'accueil.

HM : Bonjour madame.

AA : Bonjour messieurs dames. Vos billets et cartes d'identité je vous prie.

HM_ les sortant de son sac à main _: Tenez les voici.

AA : Bien tout est en ordre. Vous avez les places 1A et 1B. Etant donné que vous avez un enfant en bas âge, vous embarquerez en premier.

HM : Je vous remercie.

L'agent étiqueta ensuite les bagages.

DM : Que fait elle ?

HM : Elle pose une étiquette indiquant l'aéroport de départ et le vol qu'on est sensés prendre pour éviter qu'on ne perde nos bagages.

DM : D'accord j'ai compris.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la douane où manque de chance le portique de sécurité se mit à sonner au passage de Drake (ça m'arrive chaque fois que je pars en vacances). Il eut une mine si étonnée que Hermione dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille vide tes poches.

Il y trouva quelques galions. Il repassa ensuite le portique et celui-ci ne sonna plus. Le douanier regarda les pièces étonnées mais ne dit rien.

Le couple s'installa dans la salle d'embarquement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on entendit :

« Les passagers du vol BA2354 à destination d'Oslo sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement n° C ».

HM : C'est à nous.

DM : Tu es sur.

HM : Certaine allez en route.

Ils embarquèrent dans les premiers. Un bus les amena du terminal à l'avion.

DM : Ce machin est gigantesque comment le font ils voler sans ma…

HM : Chut ce serait sympa si tu ne nous faisais pas remarquer.

Ils s'installèrent au premier rang. Une fois tout le monde assis les hôtesses commencèrent la description des consignes de sécurité. Drake les écouta attentivement vérifiant qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Finalement ce fut Hermione qui lui attacha sa ceinture, Drake n'ayant toujours pas compris le fonctionnement.

Une hôtesse passa avec des bonbons pour éviter les problèmes de bourdonnement des oreilles au décollage.

Une fois l'avion parti Drake crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

A l'arrêt complet des moteurs Hermione lui dit :

HM : On est arrivé.

DM : Tu es sur cet engin de malheur ne va pas repartir sans prévenir.

HM : Non rassure toi. Tu es d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas avoir apprécier ce petit tour dans les airs. Lisa elle a dormi tout le long du trajet.

Sortis de l'avion, ils partirent chercher leurs bagages.

DM : Que fait on maintenant ?

HM : On cherche la personne qui doit nous accompagner jusqu'au bateau qui nous emmènera pour notre croisière. Je crois que c'est elle.

Hermione désignait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année tenant une pancarte indiquant : « Croisière dans les fjord ». Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

HM : Bonjour.

GA : Bonjour votre nom s'il vous plait ?

HM : Nous sommes la famille Malefoy.

GA _cherchant dans sa liste _: Oui je vois 2 adultes et 1 bébé de 2 mois. Une suite.

HM : Oui c'est cela.

GA : Votre vol s'est bien passé.

HM : Oui sauf pour mon mari. C'était son premier voyage en avion.

GA : Je comprends mais il s'y habituera.

Une dizaine de personne arriva à leur suite et se firent enregistrer. Dehors le ciel était de la couleur indéfinissable des couchers de soleil, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bus qui les attendait.

A suivre

Désolée j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux n'ayant pas eu le temps de le finir. A samedi.


	6. Chapitre 5: Voyage de noces

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Voici la suite.

Chapitre 5 :

Voyage de noces

La guide les conduisit au bus où les attendait le chauffeur et un porteur de bagages. Elle alla vers eux et dit :

« Mesdames et messieurs un instant d'attention je vous prie. Je vous présente Sven notre chauffeur et Igor notre porteur. Je vous prie de leur donner vos bagages pour qu'ils puissent les placer dans la soute. Je vous attends dans le bus. »

Hermione et Drake montèrent les premiers et s'installèrent dans la première rangée. Voyant que son mari se frottait les yeux, Hermione demanda :

HM : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

DM : Non juste un peu de fatigue.

HM : C'est vrai que cela n'a pas été de tout repos. Essaye de dormir un peu si tu veux.

DM : Tu as raison c'est ce que je vais faire.

Et il ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite. Hermione quant à elle tenait Lisa dans les bras qui dormaient elle aussi. Elle finit à son tour par d'endormir.

Tous 3 furent réveillés par la guide qui prenait la parole au micro.

« Mesdames et messieurs nous arrivons au port de Bergen. Notre bus s'arrètera le plus près possible de notre bateau le Lone Star. Vous serez accompagnés par un groom dans votre cabine. Les serrures étant magnétiques une carte vous sera donnée ne la perdez pas. Le dîner aura lieu à 21heures dans la grande salle à manger. Pour ceux qui le désirent vous pourrez commander votre repas et le manger dans votre cabine. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous. Pour ceux qui ont choisi l'excursion à Alesund le rendez vous est fixé à 9 heures 30 demain matin sur le port de débarquement. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Hermione et Drake sortirent du bus et entrèrent immédiatement dans le bateau. Là les attendait un jeune homme pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux :

« Bonjour je m'appelle Olaf et c'est moi qui m'occuperait de vous durant tout votre séjour à bord. Quel est votre nom ?

HM : Nous sommes les Malefoy. 2 adultes et un bébé.

Olaf : Malefoy … Malefoy. Ah voilà ! Pont fiesta suite 305. Suivez moi je vous prie. »

Après quelques montées de marche ils arrivèrent devant leur cabine.

Olaf : Voici votre carte. Dans votre cabine vous trouverez un plan détaillé du bateau ainsi que les horaires et le lieu des repas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez par le téléphone se trouvant dans votre chambre. Bonne soirée.

HM&DM : Bonsoir.

Une fois qu'il eut disparut au bout du couloir. Hermione passa la carte devant la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre toutes lumières éteintes.

DM : Lu…

HM : Pas la peine les moldus eux aussi savent faire de la lumière sans faire de magie.

DM : Et comment ?

HM : Regarde.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur.

HM : Quand tu veux allumer la lumière tu appuies sur ça c'est un interrupteur, quand tu veux l'éteindre il te suffit de réapuyer dessus.

DM : D'accord.

HM : Cette suite est vraiment très spacieuse. Il y a même une chambre pour Lisa. Je vais la mettre dans son lit. Ne touche à rien tant que je ne suis pas de retour.

DM : Il n'y a pas de danger.

Une fois la petite couchée, Hermione revint Drake était assis sur un des fauteuils et regardait le plan du navire.

HM : Elle ne s'est même pas réveillée.

DM : Tant mieux.

HM : Que fait on ? On mange ici où dans la grande salle à manger.

DM : Je préfère ici pour éviter de me ridiculiser.

HM : D'accord alors prends le menu.

Le prenant il commença à le regarder mais finalement le tendit à sa femme.

DM : Je te laisse choisir après tout c'est ton monde tu dois savoir ce qui est bon.

HM : Pas de problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle prit le téléphone.

DM : C'est quoi cet appareil.

HM : Ceci est un téléphone cela permet de communiquer directement avec quelqu'un d'éloigner.

Elle composa ensuite le numéro du service d'étage.

HM : Bonsoir, ce serait pour commander un repas pour 2 personnes…Suite 305 Malefoy…

2 salades norvégiennes… votre plat du jour… 2 îles flottantes… pour 21 heures… Merci…bonne soirée.

Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de Drake.

HM : Le repas sera servi dans une heure.

DM : Comment fait on pour se laver ?

HM : Suis moi.

Elle lui indiqua comment avoir l'eau et sortit. Puis sortit. 5 minutes plus tard elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit comment régler la température.

DM : Arghhh !

Hermione courut dans la salle de bain.

HM : Drake est ce que ça va ?

DM : Tu veux ma mort ou quoi.

HM : Désolé j'avais oublié de te prévenir qu'il fallait tourner pour avoir de l'eau tiède.

DM : C'est pas grave.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. A 22 heures on entendit Lisa se réveiller.

HM : Drake tu peux aller la chercher pendant que je lui prépare son biberon.

DM : A vos ordres Madame.

Ils lui donnèrent à manger la baignèrent et la mirent au lit.

Vers 11 heures ils se couchèrent enfin.

Le lendemain vers 7 heures 30 Drake se réveilla dans la même position que le matin précédent. Entendant Lisa commencer à pleurer, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

DM : Alors mon poussin tu as bien dormi. Ce matin c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Maman dort encore.

Il prépara le biberon et le lui donna.

HM : Tu aurais du me réveiller.

DM : Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé.

Il la regarda, elle était déjà lavée et habillée. Il la trouva magnifique. Hermione portait un pantalon en lin blanc, avec un T-shirt à manche courte bleu ciel sur lequel était dessiné une tête de femme. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et en avait fait une tresse. Elle portait des baskets pour être plus confortable.

HM : Va prendre ta douche je prends le relais.

DM : D'accord.

A 8 heures 30, ils étaient tous les 3 devant l'entrée de la salle à manger.

HM : C'est un buffet chacun va se servir et s'assoit à une table.

DM : Je comprends.

Il suivit Hermione. Elle prit un plateau et choisit du pain du beurre et de la confiture ainsi qu'un yaourt à la fraise un jus d'orange et un thé.

DM : Je vois que nous avons le même appétit le matin.

HM : Oui mais nous avons pris des choses différentes.

En effet, Drake avait choisi de la charcuterie et du fromage ainsi q'un croissant et du jus de pamplemousse et un café noir.

DM : Dommage qu'il n'est pas de jus de citrouille.

HM : Il y en a mais uniquement en hiver.

Ils déjeunèrent et vers 9 heures 20 descendirent au port. Un autre couple attendait, ils avaient environs le même âge qu'eux. Soudain, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

HM : Claire !

Claire : Hermione, c'est toi.

HM&C : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

HM : Je suis en voyage de noces.

C : Idem.

HM : C'est dingue ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vues.

C : 2 ans au moins.

DM : Hum ! Hum !

HM : Désolée mon chéri. Claire voici mon mari Drake Malefoy. Et notre fille Lisa.

C : Malefoy vous ne seriez pas apparenté à Lucius.

DM : Vous connaissez mon père.

C : De réputation.

HM : Alors tu es une sorcière.

C : Toi aussi ?

HM : Et oui. J'allais à Poudlard c'est comme ça que Drake et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés.

DM : Nous avons été les pires ennemis pendant près de 6 ans. Et puis je me suis retourné contre mon père. Aujourd'hui il est en prison.

C : Je sais. Vous avez participé à la bataille finale.

HM : Moi non car je venais à peine d'avoir Lisa. Mais mes meilleurs amis et Drake oui.

C : Au fait je te présente mon mari Olivier Dubois.

OD : Hermione, Drake.

CD : Vous vous connaissez.

OD : Oui Hermione est la meilleure amie de Harry.

CD : Tu veux parler de Harry Potter.

OD : Tu as tout compris.

Ils passèrent le reste de la croisière ensemble : visitant Molde la cité rose, Alesund le port de pêche,le fjord Geiranger, Trondheim et sa cathédrale, Tromso, faisant une ballade en chien de traîneau, allant jusqu'au Cap Nord le point le plus au Nord de l'Europe.

Le dernier jour le bateau les laissa à Vodso la ville Same la plus septentrionale de Norvège.

Drake et Hermione ayant un porte au loin pour l'Italie à 15 heures décidèrent de déjeuner avec les Dubois.

OD : Alors où allez vous maintenant.

DM : Nous filons en direction de l'Italie pour une semaine.

CD : Dans quel coin ?

HM : Du côté de Naples. Drake a une maison là bas.

OD : Ca va vous changer de la Norvège.

HM : C'est clair et vous que faites vous.

CD : J'accompagne Olivier pour ces 3 prochains matchs ensuite je repars à Beaux Bâtons en tant que professeur de sortilèges.

HM : Félicitations.

A 14 heures 45, tout le monde se dit au revoir. Hermione Drake et Lisa prirent tous les 3 la direction de l'Italie.

Ils atterrirent devant une magnifique demeure qui de maison ne portait que le nom.

DM : Signora e Signorina, benvenuti alla Casa dei Fiori.

HM : C'est magnifique.

DM : Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à visiter la maison.

Le soir juste avant le dîner Drake admirait le paysage.

DM : Dire que c'est l'une des dernières fois que je verrais ce paysage.

HM : Drake qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

DM : Tu as écouté.

HM : Oui et je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dit moi la vérité.

DM : Je ne sais pas.

HM : Je suis ta femme je peux tout entendre.

DM : Très bien, je deviens aveugle.

A suivre.

Je suis désolée vous n'aurez pas la suite avant samedi prochain car je suis en stage à Paris pour la semaine.

Same : non que porte les gens qui vivent près du Pôle Nord.


	7. Chapitre 6 Explication et retour

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages. Après une semaine voilà la suite.

Chapitre 7

Explications et retour

HM : Je suis ta femme, je peux tout entendre.

DM : Très bien je deviens aveugle.

HM : Pardon.

DM : La dernière surprise de mon père avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné.

HM : Mais comment ? Tu as participé à la bataille finale.

DM : En effet, la vérité est que j'ai choisi mon camp au cours de l'été avant notre dernière année.

HM : C'est vrai.

DM : En fait je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre. Juste de me tenir à l'écart des évènements.

HM : Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

DM : Halloween.

HM : Je vois.

DM : En apercevant tous ces gens prêts à mourir pour leurs idéaux et leurs libertés, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rester impassible.

HM : Je comprends.

DM : Alors la bataille finale s'est passée ainsi.

_FLASH BACK_

_La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Quelques jours auparavant Voldemort avait fait prévenir Harry que le combat solennel aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Qu'il allait détruire le dernier bastion de résistance._

_Alors le directeur avait fait prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient prêts à combattre pour leur liberté._

_Des centaines de personnes étaient venues pour répondre à l'appel du directeur. Les élèves de la 4ème à la 7ème année étaient là eux aussi. Ils étaient terrorisés par la bataille qui s'annonçait mais tentaient de ne pas le prouver._

_Très vite un bruit gigantesque retentit dans la forêt alors apparurent des centaines de créatures et d'hommes bien plus nombreux que les combattants du bien : de trolls, des mange mort, des loup garous, des vampires, des géants et ainsi que des détraqueurs. Enfin apparut Voldemort._

_Après des heures d'un combat acharné à 1 contre 5_, _les partisans du Lord Noir étaient décimés._

_Drake et son père étaient l'un face à l'autre. A l'instant, où Drake laçait un « STUPEFIX », son père finissait d'entonner une incantation. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux inconscients._

_Drake se réveilla 3 jours plus tard, dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, un médecin vint lui rendre visite._

_Médecin : Toutes vos blessures sont guéries, il me semble._

_DM : La guerre est terminée alors._

_M : Oui Harry Potter a vaincu. Il devrait bientôt sortir du coma. Par contre…_

_DM : Quoi._

_M : Il semblerait qu'on vous ait lancé un sort de magie noire._

_DM : Je sais._

_M : Malheureusement, il nous est impossible de le contrer._

_DM : Je m'en doute, je vais devenir aveugle n'est ce pas ?_

_M : Oui._

_DM : Dans combien de temps ?_

_M : Un an peut être moins._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

HM : Alors c'était pour ça que tu te frottais les yeux dans le bus.

DM : Oui je commence déjà à ressentir des troubles de la vision.

HM : Qui d'autre est au courant ?

DM : Le directeur, Severus et bien sûr le médecin.

HM : Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le dire n'est ce pas ?

DM : En toute sincérité non.

HM : Pourquoi ? On se connaît depuis longtemps et on s'entend à peu près bien.

DM : C'est vrai cependant, je refuse la pitié.

HM : Alors écoute moi bien Drake. Il est vrai que je t'ai épousé à cause de notre arrangement mais jamais au grand jamais par pitié. Tu deviens aveugle et je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. Considère moi comme une amie.

DM : Tu le penses vraiment.

HM : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère. Alors faisons un pacte magique.

DM : C'est-à-dire.

HM : Je jure solennellement de t'aider du mieux que je pourrais jusqu'à ce que tu perdes complètement la vue et même après la fin de notre mariage.

DM : Je jure solennellement de vous protéger Lisa et toi tant que j'en aurais les capacité de le faire et au-delà.

HM : Scellons notre pacte.

Hermione prit un couteau sur la table et s'entailla légèrement la main. Puis Drake fit de même. Ils unirent leurs mains.

HM : Par nos deux sangs unis que ce pacte soit scellé à jamais.

Inconsciemment leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres elles aussi s'unirent. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

DM&HM : Pardon.

HM : Ce doit être l'émotion.

DM : Oui tu as sûrement raison.

HM : Oui sans doute.

DM : Ecoute ne gâchons pas ces vacances avec mon problème, je veux profiter de tous les paysages tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité.

HM : Je suis d'accord.

DM : Ne dis rien aux autres.

HM : Je te le promets.

DM : Merci.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille parlant de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de passer la journée sur la plage privée adjacente à la villa. Bien sur, la petite Lisa fut mise à l'ombre avec un sort de protection totale du soleil. Et à midi tous les 3 remontèrent.

Le déjeuner était servi sur une terrasse ombragée.

HM : Que fait on en attendant 16 heures.

DM : J'ai bien envie de faire une petite sieste.

HM : D'accord. Moi je vais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

Mais Drake ne lui répondit pas, il avait la tête entre ses mains. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

HM : Drake ça ne va pas.

DM : N'e t'en fais pas c'est rien.

HM : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi je vois bien que tu souffres.

DM : C'est une simple migraine, je commence à m'y habituer.

HM : Va t'allonger.

DM : C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

HM : File, je vais te chercher une potion antidouleur.

DM : Mais…

HM : File j'ai dit.

Drake s'éloigna et Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette qu'elle mouilla et une fiole de potion. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où son mari était déjà allongé.

HM : Tiens avale ça.

DM : Hermione merci.

HM : Il n'y a pas de quoi maintenant essaye de dormir.

Elle lui mit la serviette sur le front et vit qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Enfin, elle ferma les rideaux pour empêcher la lumière de pénétrer. Ensuite, elle sortit le plus doucement possible de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Lisa. Là elle nourrit, changea et berça la petite.

Il était 14 heures lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Après quelques hésitations elle choisit un livre sur la magie ancestrale. Mais après un quart d'heures elle se rendit à l'évidence elle était incapable de concentrer son attention sur un livre alors que Drake souffrait.

Elle décida donc de remonter dans leur chambre et s'installa sur lit s'endormant non sans avoir vérifié comment Drake allait.

Celui-ci se réveilla vers 15h30, il retira la serviette de son visage remerciant intérieurement Hermione. Toute trace de migraine avait disparu. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit sa femme allongée près de lui. Quelques minutes, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et trouva Drake sur un coude en train de la regarder.

HM : Comment te sens tu ?

DM : Bien mieux grâce à toi.

HM : Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

DM : Je croyais que tu devais rester à la bibliothèque.

HM : En fait je crois que j'étais plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais.

DM : Merci d'être restée près de moi.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller à la plage, préférant laisser Lisa à la maison aux soins de Ninie l'elfe de maison.

Après quelques minutes installés sur la plage Drake dit :

DM : Tu viens on va se baigner.

HM : Non je n'ai pas très envie.

DM : Allez on va bien s'amuser.

HM : On a plus 10 ans Drake.

DM : Très bien puisque c'est comme ça.

Il prit Hermione par surprise la projeta sur son épaule et l'emmena dans l'eau et la lança dans l'eau. Elle ressortit trempée et suffocante.

HM : Attends toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

DM : Là j'ai intérêt à nager vite.

Il plongea faisant sous l'eau. Hermione ne le voyant pas apparaître au bout de 2 minutes cria :

HM : Drake.

DM : Oui.

Elle cria de stupeur en trouvant son mari derrière elle. Mais il ne lui laissa le temps de ne rien dire l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à s'amuser et à visiter. Drake faisant découvrir les secrets du monde sorcier en Italie. Malheureusement les migraines de Drake revinrent 2 fois mais un peu moins forte.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en Angleterre. C'était une fin d'après midi ensoleillée, la maison était sur une colline arrivés sur le perron Drake prit sa femme dans les bras.

DM : Respect de la tradition je te fais franchir le seuil. Bienvenue dans la maison aux Pignons Verts.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Soudain toutes les lampes s'allumèrent et on entendit un « Surprise ! ».

A suivre.

La suite mercredi.


	8. Chapitre 7 1ère partie

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Une petite précision cependant, MinoOsha m'a fait quelques réflexions au sujet de l'histoire. Je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous avez des réflexions, des améliorations, des coups de gueule à faire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je tenterais de rectifier ce qui ne va pas.

Chapitre 7

Aménagement et surprise Partie1

« Surprise »

Draco et Hermione se tournèrent simultanément vers ce cri. Dans le hall se trouvaient tous leurs amis.

HM : Mais que faites vous là ?

HP : Nous avons décidé de vous préparer une petite surprise. Nous n'avons pas changé la décoration mais nous avons aéré toutes les pièces et changé les draps.

HM : Vous êtes fous il ne fallait pas.

HP : C'est normal.

HM&DM : Merci.

La soirée passa tranquillement. Leurs amis les laissèrent vers 22 heures. Dumbledore qui avait été inventé resta plus tard car il désirait leur parler.

AD : Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls nous allons pouvoir discuter de votre projet.

HM : Tout a fait.

AD : À quelle date l'orphelinat sera-t-il ouvert ?

DM : Nous avons pensé au 15 août.

AD : Je pense que ce sera parfait.

HM : Professeur avez-vous trouvé des enfants ?

AD : Oui pour ce début ils seront 12.

HM : Quel âge ont-ils ?

AD : La plus jeune a 3 ans, le plus âgé 10.

HM : Si jeune est déjà seuls au monde.

AD : Je sais nous avons vécu une sombre période mais la lumière semble revenir. Ce sont des personnes généreuses comme vous qui donneront un avenir meilleur.

HM : Merci professeur.

AD : Bonne nuit mes enfants.

HM&DM : Bonne nuit.

Après l'avoir raccompagné sur le pas de la porte, ils débarrassèrent magiquement la table. Puis se mirent au lit tout en discutant.

HM : Alors que fait on demain.

DM : Je te propose de faire un état des lieux et de ranger.

HM : C'est une bonne idée et s'il nous reste un peu de temps nous pourrons commencer à acheter ce qu'il faut comme décoration et mobilier.

DM : Ca marche.

HM : Bonne nuit.

DM : Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla à 8 heures et comme les jours précédents dans les bras de son mari. Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea vers sa penderie pensant à ce qu'elle allait se mettre. En effet la maison était pleine de poussière et il fallait de porter des choses trop salissantes. Elle opta donc pour un short kaki et un t-shirt du même coloris assez large.

Elle se doucha ensuite, s'habilla et fit une tresse dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils la gênent. Elle prit ensuite soin de réveiller Draco qui émergea difficilement.

HM : Allez debout paresseux une dure journée nous attends.

DM : RRRRR !

HM : Désolé je n'ai pas encore appris à parler le néandertalien.

DM : C'est bon tu as gagné je me lève.

HM : Je vais habiller Lisa et la faire manger. Quand tu auras pris ta douche tu n'auras qu'à préparer le petit déjeuner.

DM : Pourquoi moi.

HM : Tu n'avais qu'à pas paresser au lit.

DM : bon c'est d'accord. _Marmonnant :_ Esclavagiste.

HM : J'ai tout entendu.

Et elle partit s'occuper de Lisa. La petite était réveillée mais avait décidé de ne pas alerter le manoir de ses pleurs.

HM : Alors mon petit ange, tu as bien dormi. Ta nouvelle chambre te plait. Oh oui, qui c'est le petit ange. Qui c'est. C'est toi. Allez zou. Voilà ton bib. Oh oui tu aimes ça mais c'est qu'elle avait une grosse faim. Maintenant le bain mademoiselle.

Elle lava Lisa et lui mit une adorable petite robe vert pomme. Elle prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras et se rendit dans la cuisine où Draco terminait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se tourna vers elles, et tendit les bras pour qu'Hermione lui passe Lisa ce qu'elle fit. La petite lui sourit.

DM _ému _: Elle m'a souri.

HM : Je suis jalouse c'est la première fois qu'elle sourit sans qu'on puisse l'attribuer aux gaz.

DM : Merci pour ce discours scientifique passionnant.

HM : Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à comment nous organiser aujourd'hui.

DM : Je te propose de faire le tour du propriétaire ce qui devrait nous prendre une bonne partie de la matinée. Et l'après midi nous commenceront à ranger et nettoyer.

HM : Combien le manoir possède t il de pièces ?

DM : 52 réparties en 3 ailes et sur 2 étages.

HM : C'est immense les enfants vont s'amuser comme des fous à faire des parties de cache cache.

DM : Il sera aussi difficile de les retrouver.

HM : Je suis sure qu'ils seront heureux ici.

DM : J'en suis persuadée.

HM : Ecoute si on veut nettoyer cette maison de fond en comble, on aura besoin de bras supplémentaire.

DM : Tu veux demander à tes amis.

HM : Cela ne te dérange pas.

DM : Non je demanderais à Blaise de venir aussi.

HM : Zabini.

DM : Ne t'inquiète pas il n'a jamais porté la marque lui non plus.

HM : D'accord.

Le repas terminé, ils envoyèrent des hiboux à leurs amis qui répondirent par l'affirmative.

Draco commença à faire le tour du propriétaire avec Hermione celle-ci ayant laisser Lisa auprès de Penny l'elfe de maison.

La propriété était immense, ils firent donc le tour de l'intérieur de la maison. Ensuite, il emmena Hermione à l'extérieur où s'étendait à perte de vue un immense pré. Là Hermione eut la surprise de voir de magnifiques chevaux galopants dans les prés.

DM : J'ai la passion des chevaux. Je possède également des poneys, je pensais que je pourrais donner aux enfants des cours d'équitation.

HM : C'est une merveilleuse idée, je t'y aiderais.

DM : Tu sais monter ?

HM : Depuis l'âge de 6 ans.

La matinée passa ainsi calmement. A 14 heures, leurs amis arrivèrent.

HM&DM : Bonjour

TLM : Salut.

Hermione organisa le nettoyage comme un plan de bataille. A 20 heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table du dîner.

HM : On a presque terminé, il ne reste que 6 pièces

RW : Il était temps on a travaillé comme des elfes de maisons.

HM : Ronald.

RW : Pardon Hermione ma langue a fourché.

HP : Quel est le programme de demain ?

DM : Hermione et moi allons au Chemin de traverse acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour aménager la maison. Pendant que vous, vous finissez le nettoyage.

TLM : Ca marche.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Draco partirent à 8 heures, laissant Lisa aux soins de leurs amis.

Arrivés au Chemin de traverse, Draco demanda :

DM : Par quoi commence t on ?

HM : Par le magasin de meubles ainsi nous ne seront pas encombrer de papier peint et autres objets.

Le magasin se trouvait à côté de l'animalerie magique.

DM : Q'en penses tu rustique ou moderne ?

HM : Je pense qu'il est préférable de choisir des choses modernes.

DM : Voyons la liste : il nous faut 26 lits qui s'adaptent à la taille des enfants, 52 armoires, 26 commodes, 52 lampes de chevet.

Le mobilier était entièrement blanc mais grâce à la magie il s'adapterait à la couleur des chambres.

Le couple se dirigea ensuite vers le magasin de papiers peints et de sols. Là ils choisirent un papier magique différent en fonction de l'âge :

pour les plus jeunes un papier représentant le ciel avec des nuages sur lesquels sautaient de magnifique moutons.

pour les plus âgés des chevaux gambadant dans une prairie.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de jouets où ils commandèrent des jouets peluches et autres en profitant pour acheter quelques jouets pour Lisa.

Enfin comme il était plus de midi, ils décidèrent de déjeuner sur place prévenant leurs amis par hibou.

HM : Enfin je ne sens plus mes pieds.

DM : Je croyais que les filles n'étaient jamais fatiguées quand il s'agissait de shoping.

HM : Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et rentrèrent vers 13h30. Ne voyant personne ils se dirigèrent vers les étages.

A travers une porte entrouverte, ils virent Ron et Blaise s'embrasser…

A suivre

A samedi prochain


	9. Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai hélas une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer chers lecteurs, suite à un prochain déménagement en Italie ainsi qu'à mes examens qui approchent je me vois contrainte d'arrêter temporairement cette fic. Vous aurez cependant un chapitre courant de semaine prochaine. Mais n'espérez pas avoir de mes nouvelles avant la mi juin.

Elise


End file.
